Earning His Wings
by hotandsteamydirkjake
Summary: Plagued with nightmares, Cas wonders if these premonitions will come true no matter how much Dean comforts him. Warning: (Some) Season 10 spoilers. This is events happening after S10:E14. Warning: Sexual content. Please, feedback is welcome. Anything that can help me improve is amazing. Thank you for reading my story. It makes me so happy to know that people read and like my work.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean?...Dean! Where are you?!" I frantically look around the quiet and desolate forest for the sandy-haired Winchester, "Dean, I'm hurt, I need your help!" I clutch my side as I fall to the ground, kneeling and bleeding. I forget how I got this wound, but this immense pain is something otherworldly, and my lover is nowhere to be found no matter how much I call for him.

"Cas? Cas?! Wake up, you were having a nightmare," shaken awake by Dean, I look up through the shadowy darkness into his hazel-green eyes. Struck with an unknowing fear for my safety, he places his forehead against mine to calm me. I place my hand on the top of his neck next to the bottom of his hairline in order to pull his face in closer to mine for a gruff kiss. Even though he has itch-inducing stubble, he still manages to have a tongue so soft and delicate that I could imagine it was given to him by God himself. He pulls back to look at me in a daze, "Was it really that bad?"

"Well, I was badly wounded on my side, I was bleeding out. I kept calling for you from in the middle of this horribly destroyed forest, but you were nowhere in sight, and you definitely were not coming for me," he gazed into the lake blue of my eyes with a look of unbelievable sadness.

"Cas, you know I will always be there for you no matter how far I have to come, no matter what creature stands in my way, I will kill it to protect you. You are my everything," my hand slides down onto his pectoral and balls into a fist, grabbing his soft, navy colored tee. He wraps his arms around my shoulders as I place my head in the crevice of his neck under his chin. His collarbone felt solid against my cheekbone, and I could feel his warm pulse on my temple. He loosens his grip on my shoulders and looks at me with a softer, more loving glance. He turns me over so that I am laying on top of him, noses almost touching, pelvis against pelvis. I can feel his warm, minty breath against my lips as he whispers, "I can make you feel safe," making me have such a lust for him that for a moment, I am ashamed to be an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

He shifts his hands from the small of my back to the hem of my shirt to slip it over my head. I chuckle at him while he struggles to take his shirt off. He gives me a side glance smirk, "You're gonna pay for that."

"Name your price, Winchester," I whisper into his ear before moving down to kiss the corner of his jawline.

"You know exactly what I want," he breathes heavier, and I can feel his erection against my leg, "And I know you want it too."

I scratch my teeth on the stubble below his jawline, and proceed to suck on his neck. His hands clasp on my love handles and he brings himself to a slow grind under me. I move back to his mouth, delicately gliding my tongue across the edge of his lower lip. He pulls back slightly with a look of delight and gave a small smilish huff, "Cas... Wow," he leans back in, and intertwines his tongue with mine.

He removes one hand to grapple at taking his boxers off and throw them to the side before removing mine with slightly more grace. He places his hand back on my side and flips over so that he is on top of me, and giving me his classic Dean grin, he kisses my face only to run his hands down my torso to my hips. I swell under his touch, and he immediately takes me in his mouth, gliding beautifully back and forth. Under such pleasure, I grapple at the sheets around me and force my head back, into the pillow. Using all my strength, I try to hold back as long as I can, but after what seems like forever I can't contain myself and let everything go. Dean moans in pleasure from my coming, and takes a deep swallow. Releasing his grasp, he pulls himself back up to face me, "God you taste so good," he breathes before interlocking his lips with mine once again.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long, intertwining kiss, Dean places his head in the crevice between my neck and collarbone, falling fast asleep. He sleeps so delicately, for such a troubled man. I give him a kiss on the top of his head before drifting back to sleep myself.

* * *

I open my eyes to the quiet patter of raindrops on the motel window. I look around and hear the shower running, and Dean is gone and has cleaned the room up from last night. The shower comes to a halt and there is a minute of silence. Dean turns the bathroom door handle with a click and comes out wearing a white towel around his hips, fully exposing the v from the top of his hips narrowing downwards. His abs are glistening from the leftover steam, and he smiles when he sees that I am awake, "Morning sunshine."

"Mmmm... What time is it?" I ask with an unexpected croak.

"About seven. We got a case, demons most likely," he says while pulling on his boxers and jeans.

"Again? That's all we have been encountering for weeks," I look at him with a look of desperation, "These have to be connected in some way. We have to interrogate one of them sometime, or we will never find the end of this."

"We tried that before you came back, and we got absolutely nothing," he reiterated for probably the sixth time on this trip. He spun around at a knock at the door, and after a quick look through the peephole he opens the door for Sam.

"Come on Cas, get dressed, we gotta head out," Sam gave off an odd sense of urgency.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean gave him his classic confused Winchester face.

"We're going back to Lawrence," Sam give a small hint of agitation, "This case was given to me by Jenny."

"As in Jenny who moved into our old house?" Sam gave a small, reluctant shake of the head yes. Dean now showing some of his own agitation throws me my clothes, "Get movin'. We gotta go."


	4. Chapter 4

After the three of us all clamor into the Impala, Dean starts driving furiously, "Did she call?"

"Uh, yeah, she said it's Ritchie. So get this, she told me that he has been acting distant and it is definitely not a teenager thing. They're really close and he suddenly has been getting into serious fights, destroying property, and just well, wreaking havoc anywhere he can. He went from being an A student to pretty much failing every class."

"So what do you think? Demon possession like the others? It does fit into the pattern that we've been following."

I furrow my brow, "I thought you said there was no pattern."

Sam tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, "Well, we didn't see it until a few days ago. These demon possessions are happening in a pentagram formation," he opens his map to show me the half-drawn pentagram across the midwest.

"Someone is obviously behind this then," I sit back in the seat, "Maybe it's Crowley? We haven't heard much from him lately."

Sam nods in approval, "That's what I started to think, but what would he want from us? He could just ask, right? I mean, he has no reason to try and pull us into some sort of trap."

"I'm not sure that's the point. I think he might still be angry that we tricked him over the first blade."

Sam looks back out the front windshield, tensing his jaw for a moment, "Yeah, he could be."

* * *

After the long drive, and multiple times of Sam and Dean switching driving, we arrive in Lawrence in the mid-afternoon. Dean is taking a nap with his head laying on my thigh. I shake him slightly, "Dean, we've arrived in Lawrence."

"Huh? Oh," he pushes himself up like he weighs more than he does.

Sam pulls up to the house and parks on the street, "Welcome home again."

"Yeah, 'Welcome,'" Dean grunts with a hint of distaste.


End file.
